


Carved into the Mountains

by carcinosgeneticist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Forest Ranger, Ice Skating, M/M, Married Couple, Neighbors, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romance, Small Towns, father katsuki yuuri, father victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinosgeneticist/pseuds/carcinosgeneticist
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky grew up in a small town with his parents Yuuri and Victor. He works as a park ranger. He doesn't know many people and is known as the town recluse. Otabek, a newcomer to the town moves in next door and Yuri finds he has an interest in the motorcycle riding beauty.





	

Yuri stretched his thin legs out in front of him, his soft green eyes sleepy from a nights rest. He awoke to the sound of birds through the open window of his bedroom and with the sun shining onto his bedsheets. The rooms light showed the dust particles floating through the air, coming to lay gently on the furniture that sat almost untouched. Yuri did not spend much time at home, for as grumpy as he could be, he hated being alone. 

If he wasn't at work, he was at his parents house, and that was how he lived his life. It was complete. Or at least complete enough. He had people who loved him and a job he adored, so it wasn't hard to forget that he was alone when he got home.

Upon venturing downstairs, Yuri poured himself a cup of coffee in his kitchen and went to the fridge to see if there was anything even remotely edible. His search turned up a frozen loaf of bread and some cheese, but he decided against whatever monstrosity he could make with that. Yuri drank down the rest of his coffee and ran upstairs to quickly shower before pulling on his uniform and ranger hat.

He grabbed his keys out of the bowl by the front door and walked out onto the little wooden porch where he twisted the key into the lock before walking down the stairs to his tan rover. He debated going straight to work, despite being an hour early, weighing the pros and cons of visiting his parents yet again and pestering them for breakfast. While he knew there was already a third plate waiting for him on the counter, Yuri never felt quite right mooching off his fathers, especially now at an adult.

Setting his ego aside, he put his keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway and drove the two blocks to the house he had grown up in.

 

The town in which he resided was nestled in the middle of the forest. In every direction was miles upon miles of trees, and the small town was known for being just that. The town amongst the trees was carved into the mountains, settled by immigrants however long ago, and his fathers had decided that it was the perfect place to raise a kid. He spent his entire life here, going to the local college, training to be a ranger in the local state park, and knowing everyone in town, since there were only about five hundred people.

It was quaint, it was slow, separated from city life. And while he assumed he would someday thirst for more, Yuri had lived in the town for twenty two years and not once had he thought about moving away. Because despite how much he hated to admit it, he couldn't live without his parents just around the corner.

“Yurio!” Came the shout of Yuuri, or known to Yuri as simply 'Dad'. His actual father,Viktor Nikiforov had the bright idea of naming him after his husband, and so there were two Yuri's in the house. “Have you come for breakfast?”

“What else do I ever come for?” Yuri said dully, and smiled softly as Makkachin, his fathers old dog came to him and nuzzled against his leg like he did every morning. The big house they lived in radiated warmth, and the feeling of home washed over Yuri like it did everyday. He smiled at his dad who stood in the kitchen, making what looked like pancakes while wearing a tattered apron, one Yuri recognized as a Christmas present from him in what must have been high school.

“I haven't seen this in quite awhile.” Yuri said as he walked up to the stove and grabbed at the torn edge of the apron. 

Yuuri smiled at him, a gentle and characteristic smile “Your father found it last night, it was in a box with some of your old schoolwork.” He flipped a pancake, which now that he was close enough, Yuri could see were cinnamon and pecan pancakes, one of his favorites. “These should be done in just a second Yurio. Have a seat.”

As if on cue, Viktor came bounding down the stairs like the big kid that he was, sitting at the island table and smiling adoringly at his son, “Good morning Yurio!” He said in his usual happy tone, and Yuri had a moment where he spectated how he came out so glum with parents so unbearably bright.

“Morning Papa.” He said, returning an almost mandatory smile if he was going to get the best pancakes. He slipped off his hat and sat it on the table top next to him.

“Here you boys go.” Yuuri said setting the plate down and going to wash a few dishes he had just put into the sink.

“Are you going to eat Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his mouth already full of pancakes, staring at his husband who stood over the sink scrubbing at the cast iron pan he had just dirtied.

“Yes Vicchan. Let me just clean up first.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at his parents affection and stole himself a few pancakes off the top of the stack. He began to shovel them into his mouth, knowing he would have to head out to work in just a little while.

“How are things at the park Yurio?” Viktor asked around a mouthful of pancakes, his big blue eyes bright in the morning light.

Yuri rolled his eyes at Viktor and swallowed his own mouthful of pancakes “You ask me this everyday Papa. Things at the park are fine. The bears are fine, the trees are fine, the fish are in abundance and guess what? They're fine.”

Viktor ruffled his sons long blond hair with a laugh and continued eating, leaving Yuri to eat his pancakes just as his dad came to sit down. Yuuri served himself a plate and began talking to his son, “The house for sale next to you, I saw a moving truck on my way home from the store early this morning. You have a new neighbor?”

“Oh, I didn't notice.” Yuri said, genuinely surprised he hadn't noticed as he pulled out of his driveway this morning. “I guess I'll see when I get home.”

“You should say hi. Bring him a gift basket or something. But knowing you, you don't have anything of the sort, let me see what I can whip up.”

“That's not necessary Dad.” Yuri said as he set his empty plate in the sink. “I'm pretty sure they'll move out soon anyways. Unless you grew up here, no one can stay in this town. It's too small.”

“Still, be civil.” Yuri came over to his fathers and kissed them both gently on the cheek, before setting his hat back on his head and picking up his keys. He walked towards the door, but his dad came to him with a plate of cookies with saran wrap over them and made knowing eyes at his son. “You could use some friends Yurio. Just try to get to know them?” 

Yuri reluctantly takes the plate and opens the front door, “I'm going to eat these myself, so don't expect me to give them away.” He rolls his eyes at his dads smile and walks to his car, setting the plate of cookies down in the passenger seat before buckling in and driving to the park for work.

 

That afternoon he pulls into the driveway of his house, fully intending on going inside and eating the cookies while watching whatever is on TV that night, but his fathers words ring in his head even as he ascends the steps to his door. He holds the plate in one hand and opens the door with the other, and halfway through the threshold he feels the guilt in his heart and turns around to walk to the house next door, illuminated through the windows on the front of the house.

The house next door is just about the same size as his, two stories, roomy and with a big backyard that opens up onto the forest. Multiple bedrooms, functional bathrooms, large open plan kitchen. He knows because he has been in the house many times, neighbor after neighbor he has greeted because his dad says its the polite thing to do, but it doesn't matter much since they all move out in a matter of months, and in a few special instances, weeks. If it wasn't for the fact that Yuri knew what this town did to new comers, he would think the place was haunted.

He walks up the pathway and knocks on the door and hears the heavy steps of someone coming down the stairs, and mentally prepares himself for the most likely of probabilities. A rowdy house full of kids, a mushy couple like his parents, a recluse who came to the woods to find himself or some vegan farmers market freak who will fit right in with the rest of the town and plague Yuri as a neighbor till he dies. 

What he gets is a man in an all black shirt, tall and chiseled. His black hair is slicked back except for a bit that falls into his face. He is wearing tight jeans and his arm automatically goes to lean up against the door frame like it is his natural inclination to look like a bad ass. 

Yuri gulps in air and thrusts the plate full of cookies at his new neighbor, and finds the strength to talk after a few moments of epic silence “I'm your neighbor, Yuri. These are for you and your wife, or husband or kids or...yeah, whoever else is living with...you...”

The man smiles and takes the plate, looking down at its contents as he responds “Oh no, nothing like that, it's just me living here. I don't have a partner.”

Well shit.

“Ah. Okay. Well enjoy the cookies. And, uh, don't ask for more because I didn't make them. Nice meeting you.” And with that, Yuri practically runs down the stairs and back to his side of the fence and keeps his eyes on the ground till he gets himself into the house and safely up the stairs into his bedroom. 

 

The next morning he's basically forgotten about his little fiasco on his neighbors porch, but walking outside ready for work, there is no way he can avoid the inevitable as his neighbor is running past his house shirtless and looking absolutely sinful. 

Yuri thinks he might pass out when the man stops as he sees Yuri closing his front door and removes one of his ear buds. “Hey, Yuri! Right?” He smirks, and Yuri realizes he never even learned his hot neighbors name. 

With determined steps, Yuri walked down the path to the sidewalk, trying his hardest not to stare. “Yeah, that's me. Sorry, I never got your name..”

“Otabek. Otabek Altin. I'm your new neighbor.” He smiles and Yuri feels his face grow red. Otabek has no business being shirtless and this close to Yuri, who might honestly be drooling if he's honest.

“I'd invite you to breakfast, but it looks like you're already headed out.” Otabek said, looking like he had no intention of leaving this conversation as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his sweats and took out his other ear bud. 

“Oh! I was just heading out early, we can um, get breakfast if you'd like.” Yuri said, his green eyes lighting up at this friendship in the making.

“Well I don't have much right now, but you're welcome to come over, and we can see what there is in my fridge?” Otabek smiles in a charming manner and Yuri finds it isn't so difficult to smile back in the face of such a man. 

 

They end up bonding more over the fact that Otabek's fridge is in just about the same condition as Yuri's, and they cant find the chairs that go to Otabek's breakfast bar, so they sit on the counter together and Otabek asks Yuri a little about himself.

“So you've lived here your entire life?” He asks surprised, the idea of staying in one place so long baffling to what Yuri can only assume is a free spirited traveling type. 

“Yep. I was born in Russia or something and then my dad, or dads I guess, decided they wanted to move to the states. More specifically to the tiniest most secluded place they possibly could. I guess they were famous ice skaters or something and wanted to get away to raise me, so here we stayed.”

“Huh, ice skaters?” Otabek inquired, looking over at Yuri who sat on the counter across from him drinking a soda instead of the beer Otabek had offered since he had work in under an hour. 

“Yeah. When I was a kid we would fly all sorts of places for press conferences and competition viewings and when it's winter around here, we go out to the pond and skate, and the kinda shit they do out there, I believe it.”

Otabek leaned his head on his knee that was raised up to his chest and spent a minute just looking across the divide at Yuri, a look in his eyes that wasn't quite traceable. 

Yuri found those brown eyes shook him to his core and he decided it was about time to leave. He jumped off the counter, a soft blush on his cheeks and offered a curt smile to Otabek. “Well, it's been nice. Maybe I'll see you later.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Otabek walked him to the door and then past the door, out to his car, like he had something to lose every second he gave up not talking to Yuri. “Maybe I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but I don't know much about the town. If you know, your girlfriend or whoever didn't mind, maybe you could show me around later?” 

The crimson on his cheeks got even darker if possible and Yuri climbed into the drivers side of the car, continuing to talk to Otabek from the open passenger side window. “I don't have a girlfriend.”

“Oh well then would you mind showing me around or not?” Otabek said, a smirk too smug to not be planned across his lips.

“No, I'd um, I'd be happy to. Yuri said, starting the car to cue Otabek that he needed to get going.

Otabek stepped back from the window, still shirtless from his run and still looking straight out of a model catalog. “Great. It's a date.” He winked at Yuri and walked back down the sidewalk to his own side of the fence, leaving Yuri speechless and ready to spend a few hours away from people and in the state park where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I need ideas. Please leave me a comment, they rejuvenate my soul.


End file.
